woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodstock Complete
Woodstock Complete is an ambitious project to combine all known sources and re-create the Woodstock Festival of 1969 as it took place. There are a lot of pieces of music scattered over official and unofficial media (LP, CD, tape, VHS, DVD, etc.). So the idea was to put it all together, find the longest and best quality versions, rearrange the material and distribute it under fans. Since Warner Brothers (who own the rights of all Woodstock audio and video material) are not willing to release the missing music, Woodstock Complete is the essential and most comprehensive source for every Woodstock fan. __TOC__ History This chapter covers some information of the history of the Woodstock Complete project. V.1: Woodstock Complete This first version covered 17 CDs and had 219 tracks. It combined bootleg sources and official material in one package in order to offer a complete feeling of the festival. It already contained complete sets in excellent quality (e.g. Janis Joplin, Sly & The Family Stone and Jimi Hendrix) and tried to arrange the sets in the assumed correct running order. One of the major points of Woodstock Complete is that a lot of stage comments are included, too. This gives a drastically better impression of the festival in contrast to official releases like Woodstock - Three Days of Peace and Music. The comments were mostly taken from bootlegs or video material and were combined with the songs. So almost every band gets a nice introduction by stage manager Chip Monk. V.2: From Havens to Hendrix The first version of Woodstock Complete was heavily discussed under fans. More and qualitative better material was discovered and missing songs were officially released (e.g. the complete set from Santana). It was time for the second, revised version: From Havens to Hendrix. Improvements over the first versionYahoo! Woodstock Project Mailinglist: * General re-arrangements of some band's sets based on given audience recordings, logic and to some part also guessing * The running order of day two was corrected * The Sweetwater set was expanded with new songs * "America" to the Bert Sommer set added * Complete Santana set from Santana (Legacy Edition) added * Canned Heat expanded with new audience recordings Version 2 was released in spring 2006, totalling 20 CDs with 234 tracks. V.3: The Third Trip It didn't take long and a third version appeared, this time entitled The Third Trip (and subtitled Three Days of Music, Masses, Mud and Mushroom). Actually there were two "Woodstock Complete V.2" versions, the before mentioned From Haven to Hendrix and another personal edition which also made the rounds in trader circles and had its advantages. So it was just logical to combine these two and make a proper third version. ImprovementsYahoo! Woodstock Project Mailinglist: * Again changes in the day two running order (see Time Schedule) * Tim Hardin's "If I Were a Carpenter" replaced with longer version * Joan Baez' "Warm and Tender Love" added * Quill set expanded with two additional tracks ("BBY" and "Waiting for You") * Replaced the complete The Grateful Dead set with an excellent new source of a soundboard tape * Replaced the complete The Band set with an excellent new source of a soundboard tape and an additional song * Added "Long Time Gone" to the Crosby, Stills, Nash (and Young) set * Added a stage comment from Chip Monk to the Jimi Hendrix set * Further the compilation includes "WoodODDS & WoodSODS" bonus CD which includes a few recordings from the free stage and other places (e.g. the well known Jerry Garcia and Rosalie Sorrels jam behind the stage), unused audience tape segments and additional leftovers Version 3 was released in February 2008, totalling 19 CDs (plus one bonus CD) with 236 tracks (plus 36 bonus tracks). Though five songs were added V.3 has only two more tracks. This results because of different track splicing. No songs of V.2 were left out on V.3! V.4: Untitled Followed by the 40th Anniversary edition of the Woodstock movie there will be a new version of Woodstock Complete which merges the new tracks of the DVD set into the existing compilation. The fourth version is yet untitled. Footnotes Category:Woodstock Media